


Am not

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-19
Updated: 2001-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Furry snow angels and hot cocoa





	Am not

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Am not

## Am not

by silvina

Author's website: http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Nah, nah, nah, nah, boo, boo. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com and visit http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html

Author's Notes: In apology for Ashinae and with special thanks to Shannon VonSnowangel, and a few other heavenly messengers. (Well looky there, Shannon. Sap!)

Story Notes: 

* * *

It was his first snow in Chicago, and as he walked home from the Consulate an hour early, Benton Fraser was enjoying the stiff breeze on his face. More than perhaps anything about his new adopted homeland he missed the mostly permanent snow and the cool temperatures. 

The fresh snow outside had kept visitors to the Consulate at a minimum, and Inspector Moffat had allowed one of them to go home. He had been surprised but pleased to find out that he had won the random drawing. He had called the station before leaving in the hopes of catching Ray, but Elaine had surprised him by revealing that the detective had taken a personal day and had instructed not to forward any calls that weren't absolutely necessary. 

Disappointed and not wanting to invade Ray's private day, he decided to make the best of the rest of his time by taking Dief for a walk in the still clean snow. At his apartment he found evidence that Ray had been there. Dief was missing, and on the counter were all the preparations for hot cocoa except for milk, which was in the fridge. 

Changing out of his uniform he found a note on his pillow. 

"Took Dief to the park, we should be back by the time you get off work and walk home. If we're not, why don't you make cocoa? It'll help you warm me up. Not that you really need help in that department." "Love, Ray." 

The note made him smile. Ray and Dief had quickly grown close. He could tell that underneath the grumbling about pizza stealing and wolf hairs, man and wolf had bonded closely. 

He checked his watch and decided to try and join the snowbound duo. Changing into jeans and a Chicago pd sweatshirt that had been a gag gift from Ray's coworkers for his birthday, he guessed that "the park" would be Ashinae park, a small park a few blocks away. The Riv was still parked on Racine, so they must have walked. 

At the entrance to the park, he thought carefully. Within minutes he spotted them at the bottom of a small valley, playing around. 

"Mary Ann Shannon you get back here." 

He turned at the sound of a young voice yelling, "Mountie, mountie, mountie" 

Mrs. TwoAxes smiled gratefully at him as he picked up the small red-head running at him full tilt. 

"Hello, Mary Ann. How are you?" Taking his hug gently, he passed the little girl back to her chaser. 

"Thanks, Fraser. I'm babysitting until her mother gets back, and I swear she wears me out. See you later." 

"You're welcome, Jenny. See you later." 

Caught with a smile on his face, he began climbing down the hill to reach his friends. Seeing Ray say something to Dief and flop down he almost ran to him until he saw Diefenbaker lay down next to Ray and imitate his movements. They both stood up carefully and having moved closer he could hear Ray praising Dief for his "snow wolf." 

Suddenly he felt like he was intruding on a private moment as Ray and Dief continued playing with each other. Smiling again he checked his watch. They would be leaving soon to meet him at home. If he hurried, he could have the cocoa waiting for man and wolf. 

He wasn't wrong. He was poring the warm drink into several mugs just as Ray opened the door and they both came in. Ray headed towards him dropping his damp mittens and hat onto the table as he took his mug of cocoa. The moment Ray wrapped both hands around the mug, Ben pressed a kiss to his flushed cheek. 

"Did you have fun?" He asked. 

Ray looked at Dief with a small smile that Fraser was sure he was supposed to miss. "Yeah, it was okay." 

* * *

End Am not by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
